Happy Hampton Campers
by jillianahmazing
Summary: Two best friends Regan and brooke take there first summer break vacation together. and there heading to the hamptons in New york. They meet guys, friends, they shop like never before.


**Happy Hampton Campers. **

"Mom, where's my phone charger?" regan Asked. hitting the side of her AT&T I phone not

knowing if it died or broke.

"By the refrigerator." Molly Jayell said still cutting up onions. Regan plugged

it in wanting her new text to come rapidly with lots of charge. Seconds later:

**Completely excited for the Hampton's this weekend? I can't stop thinking about **

**it.**

**Xoxo Brooke.**

Regan got her hands ready to text her heart out but quickly stopped to grab a

handful of grapes out of the shiny see through bowl next to her on the counter.

She took a moment to munch and then started up:

**Heckyes! That's all I've been thinking about. But packing is the toughest. U r **

**coming over pronto to help me with the essentials. In the Hampton's all people **

**care about is designer swim wear. So we have to bring designer everything to be **

**the only ones that they're eyes are laid on. Can you come over today? Like now?**

**xoxo Regan**

"Brooke is probably coming over to help me pack my clothes and make up." Regan

explained to her mother.

"That's cool."

"Uhm, when does out flight leave again?" Regan wondered with her phone cemented

in her hand. Was this outfit hampton's? Regan asked in her head. She wore a

Betsey Johnson Neon Monarch Print Slip Dress with nothing else. It was a cute

dress, no doubt.

"8 AM. We are going to need to get up a little earlier, are car is going into

valet." Molly explained.

"And we have to get up at what, 5?" Regan asked.

"About." Buuuzzzz. Buzzzzzz. Regan's phone rang right on time.

Sure. Ill be over in a few.

See ya soon!

Xoxo Brooke.

Regan jotted out of the living room without a thought and up into her master

bedroom. Regan breathed in the Juicy Couture air coming from her bedroom and

stared at her beautiful room. Tiffany & Co blue everything. From pillows, to

blankets, to the walls. The carpet was pretty much the only thing not painted

T&Co blue. But Regan liked it that way. Her bathroom to the right of her room

was beach themed. Not cheesy. Real shells were piled up in a bowl with real sand

from the Hampton's trip from last year. The shower curtain was a tan sand color.

And the shag rug was the same. Ocean invites. Regan walked into her closet to

grab her Liz Clairborne international luggage bag. Set it on her bed, opened it,

and went blank. She would take her whole wardrobe if she could. She really

would. But her mother wouldn't approve and it would overflow more than 5

luggages.

"Knock Knock." Brooke walked into the room. A little 13 year old fashionesta

walked in. Long, brown, thick, tussled curls with eye lashes longer than pencil lead. Like a Betsy Johnson model as well as Regan. With

a BJ striped cardigan, yellow tank top underneath with dark washed jean capris.

"Hey." Regan greeted her with a tiny hug. "I'm so stuck. I don't even have a

clue. I got three new bathing suits but im going to bring them all incase I

change my mind."

"Okay, your list?"

"My list:

Designer Bathing suits.

Lots of sun dresses.

Beach cover ups

Sandals and wedges ONLY for day time.

Flats for night

Simple over coats like cardigans and mini zip ups. It doesn't get that cold.

Basic Jeans, Dark wash skinny or regular capris.

Designers: Marc Jacobs, Betsy Johnson, Ralph Lauren, DKNY, Stella McCartney, and

more wanted."

"Alright, well you have all of that you just need to narrow it down." Brooke

explained.

"Err…how?" Regan asked. Brooke laughed out loud. Brooke was more organized then Regan and Regan knew it.

"Well, you could color sort them. I mean its summer; lights are really in so try to limit the black. And whatever you have black, save for the night events. Cool?" Brooke recommended. Regan did as she was told, Never has she not done something Brooke has supplied as a suggestion before. Because One, She didn't have any other better ideas, and two, Brooke was always right. Knowing the Hampton's was two days away made them feel like everything was perfect on its own. They were hoping to find some summer beach boys that they dreamed about every night. Maybe even a new friend to come home to every summer? Whatever happens, happens. And if for some odd reason they didn't have a good time, they wouldn't knock thereselfs out because they knew it was a better vacation then anyone else's.

**SLEEPOVER. REGANS ESTATE. HAMPTON COUNTDOWN:1 DAY.**

"I don't think im going to be able to sleep tonight." Said Brooke.

"Psh" Regan started. "Me either. Well we can sleep on the- Nope, never mind. I can never sleep on the plane, and don't want too. But we can sleep. Nope. You know what? We will catch up on sleep when we get _back _from the Hampton's. Ya know, when were pooped." Regan smiled. Brooke laughed.

"That's true. Who really cares if we don't get sleep."

"Out of popcorn? Wow, we are pigs." They laughed. Regan and Brooke walked down the wooden stairs that still smelled of mahogany. The downstairs level of the three level estate was dark with two lamps on each side of the room. Which gave the room theme. When they got to the kitchen Regan's mom was sitting on the kitchen counter talking on the phone.

"Who calls at 12:30?" Regan whispered to Brooke. She shrugged. Regan opened the food closet and got out more popcorn as her mom, Molly hung up the phone.

"Regan. Brooke." Molly said. They both turned to face her wondering what was wrong.

"They had some trouble with first class…and they had to take us out of the first class plane." She said.

"What?' I asked mad.

"Im sorry. There was some kind of big family that demanded first class and offered to pay more for our seats."

"Why didn't _you _demand first class!?" Regan began to yell. First class was like heaven to her. She loved it.

"Your dad is having some work issues and if we went any higher then we would lose the money for the trip." Molly explained. "Just try to stay calm, bear with me here."

"_What's _wrong with dad?" Regan got a little softer. She wanted to know, but didn't want to hear it.

"His boss has been tough on him. Don't worry though, we will find a way. It's okay." She said. _Beep beep. _The popcorn was done and a good distraction from a heart felt

moment.

"We'll be upstairs." Regan said still with a little bit of madness in her voice. But the right amount of worry. As they walked up the stairs Regan had mental of images of how stupid she would look in the back of the plane and she wanted it to all go away. But it couldn't just leave her.

**HAMPTON VACA COUNTDOWN. DAYS: 0. --5 A.M**

"Regan! Come help us." Molly yelled up for her daughter while she was on her 6th beauty check of the morning. They were carrying out the entire luggage to the car.

"Mom, everyone has it. I'm not strong." Regan came down the stairs with Brooke following behind her. They both wore big designer shades, but different colors. Regan had on a Victoria's secret PINK jacket on for comfort and a logo tee from Abercrombie under it. Then cute tiny shorts. And Brooke was similar. Abercrombie jacket, PINK tee and plaid shorts. The car ride to the airport was strictly for comfort. But they had plans to change into real designers when they got to the house.

"Phew, it's hot out here." Brooke wiped off fake sweat on her forehead.

"You gotta get used to it." Regan said. "Hampton, it hotter." There was silence for a few seconds then Regan finished. "Especially sense were coming." She added a giggle. Brooke did as well.

"Its dark out, feels so weird." Regan's father pointed out. Once they got into the families Hummer h3, Regan demanded the radio.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song, cause you asked for it, cause you need one, you see._

The whole ride to the airport Regan had such a blast just sitting there with her best friend. And having the best time at age 13, she knew that her whole life was going to be much funner then she thought.

**AIRPORT- FLORIDA.**

"Cute, cute, cute, cute, ew, cute, cute." Regan flipped threw the pages of _teen vogue _like she was accepting and declining ideas.

"Some of this stuff can be very…I have to say…Icky." Brooke implied.

"I hate to say it to, but yea. No one really wears it expect on the runway. That's what I heard." Regan stated. "I also heard that they only show the wacky clothes on the runway and never put them out for sale, just to entertain."

"Whoa, really?" Brooke asked.

"Mhm."

"_FLORIDA TO HAMPTONS, FLORIDA TO HAMPTONS.._." The airport's intercom filled each corner.

"Let's go ladies." Molly patted her daughter and Brooke's legs and walked up to the boarding tunnel. The air got warmer and warmer as they got closer to there plane. Regan was excited for the plane ride as they walked in, but then quickly remembered that they weren't in first class and her facial expression went from a happy smile to no dimples shown, frown.

"Excuse me ma'am." Regan's mom tapped one of the flight attendants. She gave her a happy smile and eye contact as a way of saying "yes?"

"We had first class seating and late last night we got a call from here that someone had bought our first class tickets. So we have no idea where we are now." Regan's mother explained.

"I think the Reese family bought your tickets, is that right?" The flight attendant asked. Regan read her name tag and it said becca.

"We have no idea." Molly added a laugh. Becca laughed back.  
"Well, I think so because you have the same amount as they did. Anyways, they backed out so you can have your seats back _if _you have your first class tickets." Becca explained.

"Actually, I do." Molly took them out of her designer bag and smiled.

"Alright." Becca smiled. "Right this way." She led them to there seat. Regan smiled so brightly to Brooke and she returned. Regan took the window seat, Brooke took the isle seat. Across the isle were Regan's mom and dad.

"I cannot believe that they dropped out!" Regan exclaimed.

"I know! It's like so unusual, kind of like a movie, everything right happens." Brooke said. They both took out there _teen vogue_, same issue. Until the flight left, that's all they did. They put them away as soon as the pilot said so. They wanted to feel the thrill of it anyways. The plane went down the runway and then up, up, up and away. There stomachs dropped but they seemed to love it. They found thereselfs let out little screams with smiles. The rest of the flight wasn't quiet in there corner. They hooked up there Ipod touch to mini speakers and listened to the hits of the week while they flipped through magazines, designer catalogs and circled or x'd what they liked or didn't. They enjoyed every second of it until food came around.

"Bagel please." They both ordered. When the flight was over, they were glad they were going to be able to do it again on the way home.

**AIRPORT TWO- NEW YORK.**

"Eeek! We are _actually _here!" Brooke whisper-yelled. Regan responded with an 'I know' and they hugged while jumping up and down. They made there way to there luggage after circling the airport for 10 minutes not knowing where to go. Outside the air was crisp and humid. What surrounded by everyone was shorts, tanks, and a lot of people not going to the Hampton's. And the ones that were, were rich enough for a limo to take them there. They all got into the limo and Brooke and Regan rolled down the window to show everyone that they were going to see them again, strutting wherever, whenever. The limo moved and in 25 minutes, they were at there rented Hampton house that was going to be there home for 2 and half weeks. Regan didn't know if that was long enough, especially if she met one of those 'beach boys' she's been dreaming of. Or even one of other 'Best friends to come home to every summer' girl. Maybe she would just have to beg to stay longer.

"Here we are." Molly stepped out of the limo and stared at the beautiful house. "Its great, isn't it?" No one answered, but they agreed. Everyone stood and starred for about two minutes. Balcony stretching across the whole front of the house. A large arched entrance with double see through doors. Long stairway leading up to it and to top it off, a huge outdoor pool right in front of it. Fresh cut grass surrounded the whole house. To make it better, it was large, huge to be exact. Long and tall, just the way Regan hoped for.

**INSIDE OF THE HAMPTON HOUSE. (OR FOR REGAN: **BELLE)

"Its beauty in French." Regan explained her explanation for naming the house 'Belle'

"This kitchen in gorgeous." Regan's dad said looking around. Did he just say that? Regan wondered. But she agreed. All the appliances like the oven, refrigerator, microwave, and light were made out of cold gray steal. It was shiny and rich. The counter wrapping around most of the kitchen was gray marble. The floor, wooden. Everything was very pretty. The living room was her favorite so far, though. Very light in that room. Lights hung from a strip on the ceiling. The couch was white and comfy with light blue and lime green mini pillows. The floor was also wooden. In front of the couch was a small glass table and in front of that was a small other table with two drawers, brown. To the left of the couch was a small tall round glass coffee table. The chairs were the best. White and tubular. Round to fit your butt into. Also, they spun.

"So, you like, or love?" Regan asked Brooke.

"Are you kidding? _Absolutely love._" She answered.

"Yay!" Regan clapped. "Lets check out the rooms and bring up our stuff." Regan immediately looked at her mom and dad for help with the bags. They sighed about to say no to there daughter, but refused. They never liked too. Up the stairs were paintings of old New York building, quite pretty. Up in the rooms Regan and Brooke were speechless. Everything was so elegant. The white bed with flannel sheets, the tan paint on the wall. The balcony leading out to the view of the landscaped yard. The floors were also wooden but lighter, and shinier then downstairs. There were two night stands on each side of the bed that had empty picture frames dieing to be used. Across from the bed was a huge flat screen TV with tivo. And two large chairs next to it.

"Oh, wow." Molly loved it, but wasn't speechless like Regan and Brooke, who just stood there to take It all in.

"Look, The huge walk in closet the brochure showed." Regan and Brooke woke up from there space connection and focused on where they were at the moment. They ran over to the closet and walked in.

"Are clothes are going to love this!" Regan said acting like a little kid at Christmas. Regan's parents dropped there bags by the bed and left.

"You girls enjoy." Molly said on her way out.

"It's too bad you can't stay with me here." Regan fake frowned. She wanted Brooke to be with her, but didn't want to share this amazing room with her, or anyone!

"Yeah, But that's okay. I mean were going to see each other everyday. We can even have sleepovers." Brooke said. _Crap. _Regan thought, we are not sleeping in my bed for those sleepovers. She wondered if she was being too selfish, but if she was, it was only in her mind so no one else would see it. Regan stepped out on the balcony while Brooke called her mom to tell her she made it to the house safe. Regan didn't want Brooke to leave already but they were going out to eat anyways. That's when she realized she was starving, _and _she needed to change, badly.

**LUNCH-** **DELLA FEMINA (THE HAMPTONS)**

The smell in the air was amazing. The Hampton's smell of a restaurant. Exactly how Regan and her family remembered it from last year.

"Yummy?" Brooke's mom, Joyce asked everyone. Everyone's mouth was full so they gave a smile and a 'mhm'

Regan took a big bite of her Ceaser salad. She chewed slowly so she didn't look like a pig.

"Brooke, cute outfit. I had such a hard time picking mine out. Ugh." Regan talked directly to Brooke, no one else was listening anyways. They were caught up in other conversations.

"Ah, thanks. I had a hard time too." Brooke looked down to review her outfit again. Juicy Couture Embroidered jersey cami with jean capris. Her dark blonde hair almost looked brown in the sun. The wind was making her waves blow. And Regan's was just a nice. Lurex Georgette Jacquard Dress with no shirt or leggings underneath. Just white sandals. Her hair was perfectly straight and the perfect shade of dark brown. After her final bite of salad, she smelled strong Calvin Klein cologne. Coming her way. 'Whoa. He. Is. Whoa.' Regan thought. As Regan got more of a whiff, she loved it. He is so hot, she thought. I think that's him, the guy she's been waiting for. And it was. She was staring at him, he was staring at her. Smile. He had almost shoulder length dark hair, bright blue eyes. Everything that Regan had pictured, but somehow more. Distraction hurts, the bam.

"Oh my gawsh! Are you okay?" Regan went to help Hampton Hottie in need.

"Yeah, im fine, im fine." He smiled with his sweet voice. Hampton Hottie got up right away and wiped his knees and checked his face for any signs of dirt that could ruin her first impression.

"good." Regan smiled. He giggled.

"Yea." He sighed still smiling. They just stood there smiling and staring until he had to leave.

"Come on!" someone yelled to Hampton Hottie. And he waved to Regan and ran off.

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? IT GETS KINDA GOOD. HAHA LAUREN privateserieslvr**** LOVES IT. hahaha. SHES MY BEST CHECK HER OUT TOO(: REVEIWS PLEASEEE!**


End file.
